Demons of Dunwall
by MorriganHeartnet.ff7
Summary: The daughter of the royal physician faced with two old friends, must unravel the mystery of her birth and purpose in life, while battling to keep her two suitors in check
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

My wish came true that day. As i trudged through the streets of Dunwall lost in dreams, my handmaid shook me to attention. She talked of dark things, war brewing in the isles and the emergence of a deadly plague. I uttered a sigh and though of the past. Dunwall used to be a better place for all. I remember it back then, merchants lining the streets, the the ladies of noble birth distraught about what shoes to wear to the next dance and of my childhood. i had been a stubborn fool back then, probably killing my father with stress but i don't think he loved me any less. Back then i had everything i wanted, if i asked for it, it was mine to have. Until now. This was because he was the queens royal physician an i his daughter. Anton sokalav was manys things but he was not strick. I was his only child and i was spoiled rotten. I was also illegitimate (and if you make a joke about that f£$k you). My mother had died in childbirth and so we were all the family we had. The only thing was that he was overprotective of me and bear with me you"ll see why.

When i was young the queen had been assainated and my father kidnapped. That was when i was put under the care of Lydia michaleas (also going by the name of boyle) and her two sons Sebastian mechaleas and Claude Faustus. At that time i had been fifteen and had caused both sons to fall head over heels for me, which at the time i had no interest other than finding out who had kidnapped my father. But as the years went on and our relationship grew, i started having feelings for Claude, which left me feeling guilty as this had caused a rift between his brother and him. And it was all coming to head tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

As i glided through the lush landing of the boyle manor and signed the guest book, esma boyle winked a hello and sauntered over. " hello my dear Anastasia, how are you fairing on this fine evening". I smiled politely pushing down my apprehension "oh fine, just a bit tired". There had always been nasty rumours about esma, which i did not think she deserved. Life had been tough for her after the birth of her first child who had died during the delivery. After that she had not been able to conceive children and her husband had died soon after that. She my have been eccentric but she never deserved the treatment she got.

She knew instinctively what was wrong and she whispered gently "you'll be fine, their quite anxious to see you". I nodded in thanks, walking into the dining room to face my old friends.

The room was sweltering and cold at the same time, although that could have just been me. My heart jumped to my throat when i saw the demon brothers. Claude looked at me with a relief of some sort and started to make his way towards me but when met Sebastian's eyes, he looked at me and then stared into the distance while he followed Claude. There was still bad blood between us, as i had feared because it was most unlike him to look so uncomfortable around anyone. Just as they reached me and Claude reached out to embrace me, i felt a searing pain on my for head and past out.

"Anastasia, ANASTASIA" i heard Claude call out in the distance. When i came to, there were looks of horror on everyone's face. "What" i asked fearing something was amiss. Lydia with a solemn expression on her face, just handed me a hand mirror. I gazed into the mirror and what i saw, chilled me to the bone. On my forehead was the outsiders blood mark.


	3. Chapter 3

I remember Claude talking about the blood mark to me. It was the evolved type of the outsiders mark and everyone known to have got it vanished within 30 days. It was never known there they went to or what the blood mark meant. My father had been obsessed about the outsider, and had studied the blood mark intensely but had never found squat about it. Claude and i had been in bed at the time we had discussed it and so i never remembered any of the things he had said about it. As you can imagine, i had been somewhat preoccupied. When i had been branded with the blood mark Lydia, had made Sebastian carry me up to his room until she was able to see. We did not say a word to each other has he held me but i strangely felt relaxed in his presence for the first time in years.

" did you hear or see anything when you were branded" Sebastian broke the silence. I looked at him, confused.

"no, should i have" i asked. He looked down on me with a worried expression,

" i know every little about the outsiders mark except for this, the blood mark marks its own. From now on you must be careful" he set me down on the bed of the candle lit room.

"what do you mean, marks its own" i questioned, with a sinking feeling telling me that i might not want to know. He looked at me strangely and suddenly if possessed, he lean down over me, kissing me questionly, as if afraid i would reject him for the second time. I froze with surprise and then found myself melting into his arms. I was filled in that moment of time with want and desire. And then just as quickly as it had started he pulled away and dashed out of the room leaving me confused and wanting for his touch.

What was that about, i wondered? I felt a sudden jolt of guilt as i realised in the time that he was kissing me, i had thought nought for Claude. But the searing pain in my forehead started again, leaving me gasping for air. My head felt like it was splitting open. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound would emerge. Collapsing with the pain off the bed i passed through space and time and everything went black.

I awoke in a dreamlike world. Looking around me, i could see floating pieces of land and pieces of the forgotten past.

" hello my dear sister, you've returned to me" the voice sounded like ice grounding on metal. I whirled around to find a man with black eyes. I realisation hit my stomach like a punch. This was the outsider and i was in the void

...


End file.
